Future Changes
by Vampireluva978
Summary: It takes place after the battle, during eclipse. When Edward Proposes. Bella knows she's completly in love with Edward, but can she see his controlling, possessive way before it's to late? But when Damon comes to forks with Stefan and Elena that changes everythiing. Damon knows he has to have Bella, they're drawn together. A story about how they fall in love, they can't fight fate.
1. Author Note

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, yeah I knows it's been forever. But I'd like to continue this story, I've redrafted the chapters, fixing grammar and such. I hope you all still do wish to continue reading. :) After reading your comments, it inspired me to keep writing. On with the story. :)

I've decided to make this story M rated, further on. If you prefer I didn't, do say. I'll decide from what everyone would want.


	2. Summary

**The Summary: It takes place after the battle, during eclipse. When Edward Proposes. Bella knows she's completly in love with Edward, but can she see his controlling, possessive way before it's to late? But when Damon comes to forks with Stefan and Elena that changes everythiing. Damon knows he has to have Bella, they're drawn together. A story about how they fall in love, no one can escape fate.**

**Still my first story, just redrafted. :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries, Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and LJ Smith.**

**Chapter One - Whispers**

**Bella POV**

Everything was coming back to normal, since the battle with Victoria. Majority of everything we planned worked, no more newborns, and I no longer have a crazy red head bent on revenge. Since Jane, decided her unannounced visit, Edward was trying his hardest to keep me in lockdown. It was the least of my worries. The fact that Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen, since I last spoke to him, had me on edge. I blamed myself, if I hadn't given into his kiss, he'd still be here. I really hope that he would get over me, and find someone special soon. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if anything happened to him.

My upcoming wedding was coming up, I really had no choice, it was emotional blackmail. If I really wanted immortality, and Edward I'd have to go through with it. Alice was non stop planning it, with the flower colours, decorations and seating arrangements. Charlie wasn't pleased at all that I was marrying Edward, but soon got used to the idea. If he was faking it, he could've fooled me. Renee was ecstatic for my young love, it was surprising. I was sure, she'd be against it.

We even had to leave the town for my dress. It was to flashy, but they wouldn't budge, really who wanted diamonds, imbedded on the dress? It weighed a ton, and made me look like a disco ball, when the lights reflected off it. I think that's the idea they were looking for. With the Cullen's sparkling. Rosalie was warming up that I was going to become one of them, but still thought I had a chance to stay human.

I was getting ready for school. I choose to wear my new outfit Alice got last week, Red tight v neck top, that showed off my curves in the right places. I had stopped wearing blue, I hardly felt the need to please him anymore. I couldn't see him like I did last year, I slipped on my black skinny jeans and some pumps. I then applied some light makeup, and some lipgloss. Ever since my zombie state, then rescuing Edward, I started to take pride in my appearance.

Edward was waiting outside the door for me, like a normal day. I was getting sick of the same routine.

"Hi"

"You look beautiful, love" Edward murmured.

"Thanks" I gave him a slow kiss, wanting more, but he pulled back as always, I glared at him.

"Soon my love soon" he said. I hardly believed him, if he couldn't kiss me properly, what about the real thing? Shouldn't we at least try to test his control. We sat in the car in silence, nowadays we didn't have much to say. It was comfortable silence, it let me dwell on my thoughts. My fiancée still drove fast, but now I've gotten used to it. It was thrilling.

We arrived at school quite early and everyone was whispering, it reminded me of when I first arrived. I caught a few words.

"New kids" and "Gorgeous".

"Edward, what's going on?" I whispered under my breath.

"There are three new kids, two boys and one girl" he said back. This didn't sate my curiosity at all, people didn't come to Forks. It was a rare treat. Alice came towards me and grinned.

"I knew your fashion sense would change" before skipping off. I rolled my eyes, Alice will be Alice.

The bell rang, we had to get to class, luckily Edward was in all my classes except for English and health. Sometimes he could be a little over protective. English was the only time I could think, without his constant hovering.

He walked me to my door, and gave me a quick kiss. I pouted, he laughed.

"Bye Edward" I walked in and took my regular seat near the middle. I was still good friends with Angela, we were quite close now. It saddens me that I'd be losing her, once I'm changed. Mike started to get the hint I wouldnt go out with him, so he's currently dating Jessica. She never did forgive me for my zombie state when Edward left, and putting myself in danger from the biker. Lauren will always be the same, a bitch. I could be for sure, that she has some low self esteem issues. So she bullies people, to make herself feel better.

I started to wonder if Alice saw the new kids coming, she probally did. Nothing could get past her. I've learned how her gift works, if I don't make any decisions till last minute. Then I'm out from the clear. Mr Jamie, my English teacher came in. He started his lecture about Shakespeare. I already knew everything on this topic and was soon getting bored. I started doodling on my notebook, thinking about what I was going to say to Charlie and Renee once I was changed, I didn't want to lie to them, but I couldn't keep them in harms way either. When the teacher stopped talking, three new mysterious students walked in. I felt my breath hitch, as I saw him.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd like to know what you all think, so review :) Stay tuned.**

**Im still deciding on pairs, so for Caroline: Klaus or Tyler. Give me your suggestions. :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries, Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and LJ Smith.**

**Chapter Two - New Place, New Blood**

**Damon POV**

I was fed up with Mystic Falls ever since all the action was gone. The tomb vampires still on the loose, it wasn't my problem to fix. I still couldn't believe after 148 years of looking for Katherine, she never really wanted me. It was all a game for her, and she wanted Stefan, Saint Stefan over me. The truth was, it hurt. I'd always be the second choice. I turned off the switch of my emotions. Stefan and his 'precious' Elena decided to move to Forks, what type of name is that anyway? I was feeling mischief, so I decided to come. May as well cause some trouble. The blood has to be sweeter there, here was really sour. I started to pack my stuff..

**Two days later...**

We decided to take a flight to forks. I was sitting with Stefan and Elena, all I could hear was there constant bickering. It was sickening, maybe I should of stayed. I tuned them out, getting lost in my thoughts. Once we reached our destination. I felt drawn to this town but couldn't understand why. It was a dreary small town, it couldn't hold anything special. We split up, going our seperate ways for the time being. I was staying with Elena and Stefan in a house we rented.

I decided to hunt outside town, once I reached Port Angeles. I saw two teens about 17. This should be easy I thought. I put on my charm.

"Hey" one of the girls said.

"Hello" I whispered seductively.

"Would one of you lovely ladies, care to join me?" Winking at them. Her friend left her, waggling her eyebrows in suggestion. They had no idea, I was such a dangerous predator. All it took was some mindless flirting. I couldn't care less. I took her in a dark ally way, her heart rate was accelerating, pushing her up against the wall. To anyone walking by, it would look like I was kissing her neck, I bit down slightly. Enjoying the feeling of her skin breaking. I sucked slowly, feeling the blood rage through my body. I groaned, savoring the last drops. Her blood was delicious, I quickly erased her memory, compelling her to forget and went to find Stefan and Elena.

School was tomorrow, I groaned and went to find a drink, vodka or wine? **(A/N: In my story let's say vampires can get drunk ;) not the cold ones)**

**Three hours later...**

I was very drunk and decided to go mess with saint Stefan. I rummaged through his journals, finding juicy details, of his ripper days and female companions over the decades. Leaving them on Elena's bed, I was starting to sober up and decided to go to sleep. The next morning was going to be boring I decided to dress in my normal clothes, black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes and black leather jacket. My hair was black also which I combed.

"Must you always were black, it's depressing" Elena said

"Yes I must" I replied smirking.

"Stefan's angry with you"

"Why" I said, trying to act innocent, she ignored me. Good for her I thought.

We took Stefan's car to school, it was a red ferrari, We were there in a matter of seconds. Everyone was ogling us, I rolled my eyes, and gave them my signature smirk. I looked over at Stefan, who put a protective arm around Elena. Over protective fool I thought. One day he'll lose her. We got our schedules from the office.

**English - Mr Jamie**

**Biology - Mr Banner**

**Trig - Mrs Gomez**

**Lunch**

**Health - Mr James**

**Free period**

**Gym - Mr Sparks**

**Chemistry - Mrs Green**

I made my way over to English. Everyone was seated. I walked in with Stefan and Elena behind me, I guess they had this class to. Everyone turned simultaneously to look at us, but one girl in particular stood out, her eyes were a deep brown, with specs of red surrounding the iris, I felt I could stare into them forever. She was the reason I felt drawn. I smirked at her, and heard her heart race. I laughed ironically, another blood bag, she's your prey, nothing more than a warm body. I tried to convince myself, succeeding.

"Ah you must be the new students, introduce your self to the class please" Mr Jamie sternly spoke. This could be a very good year I thought.

**A/N: Well about the red in her eyes, you'll have to read on, to find out :) If you have any clue, to what it is do review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries, Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and LJ Smith.**

**Chapter Three - Impossible**

**Bella POV**

All three of them were stunning, but the one dressed fully in black stood out, he looked sexy, it suited him, but also made him look dangerous. He winked at me, and I felt the blood pool to my cheeks, I couldn't help the reaction. My heart was beating so fast, like a humming bird. I felt drawn to him, and couldn't stop staring from his blue, hypnotizing eyes.

'Stop it Bella' I argued with myself.

'I'm marrying Edward' I convinced myself not to think of the alluring guy. The one in black introduced himself first

"I'm Damon Salvatore, we moved here from Mystic Falls" his voice was honey to my ears. I couldn't get enough, I felt myself leaning towards the table, sighing.

'Damn it' My mind growled at me.

'Stay focused on Edward'.

The other two introduced them self.

Stefan and Damon were brothers and Elena was Stefans girlfriend. I couldn't help but look into Damons eyes, they were so deep, so full of emotion. It was like I was drowning in his soul, Mostly there was sorrow and loath, I noticed he hid it well, with his smirk. I couldn't help but want to comfort him, but decided against it. It wouldn't look good, people could get the wrong idea.

Elena and Stefan took the two back seats, which left the only open one next to me. I groaned, covering my face with my hair. Damon sat there and smiled, but it had a tint of evil to it. I guess he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I started to think.

'What could of caused him all that pain?'

I took a quick glance at him, and found he was staring at me intensely. As if I was something to eat, I blushed and looked down while the teacher continued with his lecture.

I never looked at Damon at all. Ignoring him would be the best option, for me anyway. The teacher finished which left ten minutes to the bell.

"Hello" Damon said in his smooth voice, he was speaking directly to me.

I felt my legs go weak, and slightly dampen. My lips parting as I took him in.

'No' I thought,

'Edward, meadow, wedding' lying to myself, I just wanted to devour this delicious treat.

"Hi" I muttered quietly, slightly harsher than I attended.

"Don't need to be rude, but what's your name?" ignoring my harsh tone, but with a curious edge to his voice. As if he knew the reaction he had on me.

"Bella Swan" He didn't deserve my hostel tone, it reminded me of the way Edward acted the first time we met, I couldn't do that to Damon.

"What a pretty name" he said sweetly, winking.

"Thanks" I muttered awkwardly, blushing again.

'Hurry up bell' I said to myself, five minutes, then biology with Edward. I smiled at the thought, two minutes.

The bell rang and I gathered my things, and walked out. Sadly my clumsy side kicked in, and I slipped on air, two arms caught me. Wrapping around my waist. I looked up to see my savior, he was looking down at me flirty

"Thanks" I said, while turning into a tomato. Still feeling the heat, from were his hands had been.

I walked to the locker to collect my stuff. There was my Greek god, I smiled at him which he returned, he kissed my forehead lovingly. As we were walking, he growled quietly. I looked to him questioningly.

"After" he whispered. I shrugged, wondering what could of got him so mad, he put a protective arm around my waist and walked into biology. I sat next to Edward. Playing with his hands under the desk, we quietly talked among ourselves. Damon walked in, glancing at me. Then took the seat behind us with a girl called Rachael. A few girls looked at Damon and he winked. I felt a emotion I couldn't quite put. I put it aside, and thought of how our honeymoon would be. I knew one think I couldn't avoid him forever.

**A/N: Tell me what you all thought, Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries, Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and LJ Smith.**

**Chapter Four - Jealous fool**

**Damon POV**

I watched as Bella and Edmund passed notes. I could see it perfectly with my vampire vision. I felt a emotion I haven't felt for over a hundred years jealousy, I wished it was me, passing notes with the blood bag. I wanted her, and I would have her. From what I knew, she wanted me. It couldn't be to hard to seduce her. I could always compel her. Mr Banner started with his lecture on blood. Explaining how the blood groups worked. Wonder what could happen if they had to check our blood. I saw a couple of girls looking my way, and licked my lips. Winking. Seeing them flush with arousal. I looked at Mr Banner in the eye and used mind control for him to notice the note exchanging, and to make a random person read the notes out loud.

"Edward, you got something to share with the class"

"No sir" he replied trying to lie. Mr Banner grabbed the note from his hand, and I smirked at him. He handed the note to a boy with Ginger hair to read, who was yapping away, throughout the lesson.

_**E - What are you thinking?**_

_**B - Why?**_

People in the class was already snickering. Wait till the juicy part, I thought darkly why did she agree to that jerk. She could do so much better.

_**E - I can't stand not knowing**_

_**B - Just after the wedding, and were we are going for the honeymoon.**_

A lot of people gasped, I guess no one knew they were engaged. I felt more jealousy, I wanted to rip Edmunds head off, and walk off with Bella in the sunset, it wouldn't be that easy. I was in for a bit of a challange.

"Carry on" Mr Banner replied, while glaring at Edweirdo and Bella.

_**E - I love it when you blush **_

_**B - Thanks?**_

_**E - Are you coming over, Alice wants to shop more for the wedding**_

_**B - *groans* Yeah I guess **_

_**E - I love you **_

_**B - Love you to **_

_**E - Are you still sure about your decision?**_

What decision is he on about? The wedding? Or something else, this was quite a curious fact, and couldn't wait to find out. I smirked thinking of the ways, I could approach Bella.

_**B - Hundred times yes!**_

_**E - ...**_

_**B - Don't be like that, I agreed to your terms, now you must honor yours.**_

I was feeling hurt, which was strange.

'How can I be, I just met the girl'.

A lot of people were talking about the new gossip they received. It'll be hard to forget about her, she means nothing to me at all. I'll just be the same old Damon, who baths in misery. When I'm out for blood, no one can stop me, not Stefan or Elena. I couldn't help but sneak glances at her.

The teacher gave us twente minutes to do what ever we liked, the girls were still oogling me. I wiggled my eyebrows, I swear they were drooling on the table. I looked towards Bella, and noticed she was glaring daggers at the girls, she was an open book. I saw all the emotions run through her eyes, jealousy, confusion the hatred. I couldn't help but want to comfort her. So I did.

I walked over to their table.

"You alright Bella?" I asked putting concern in my voice. Her eyes diluted, her tongue poking out slightly, as she licked her lips.

"I'm great, thanks" glancing nervously at Edward, who was boring holes into me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"So Forks?" Bella asked, breaking the awkward silence. Edward glanced at her, then continued to glare at me.

"Don't be rude Edward" she harshly whispered, at him, nudging him, gotta love my vampire hearing. His expression softened, but he never let his guard down.

"Well Stefan and Elena wanted to come here, thought I'd tag along, you know?" Winking at her, then explaining more

"I'm glad that I did, after seeing this beauty" giving her a devilish smirk, her breathing got slightly deeper, She was blushing, I could feel heat waves coming off her.

"Back off" Edmund growled, his eyes turning dark. It didn't faze me. I just kept smirking, and sneaking winks at her. The bell went, I leaned down, picking up her hand. Gently kissing her palm.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella" I walked out, seeing the rage on Edmunds face, I could still taste her on my lips, she was candy to a child.

**A/N: Gotta love Damon :) Review!**

**I'll put up the rest of the chapters either today or tomorrow. I won't abandon this story. Happy New Years! :)**


End file.
